


the distance from here to where you'd be

by meretricula



Series: It's Going To Take A Lot To Drag Me Away From You [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, POV Outsider, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Villa learns some surprising things about Xavi Hernandez during the 2009 Confederations Cup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the distance from here to where you'd be

Xavi was already on the phone in the hotel lobby when David stumbled downstairs for breakfast, despite the disgustingly early hour. Usually David would have gone over to say hello and good morning and how did you sleep, because he had manners no matter what Patricia and his sister said, but Xavi had been about as approachable as a bear with a tooth infection since they'd gotten on the plane for South Africa. Even now, when he was talking to someone he presumably _liked_ if he'd gotten out of bed this early to talk to them, he looked like he was about to set something on fire. 

"No, I'm fine," Xavi was saying as David drifted into earshot. David almost gave himself away by snorting at that particularly blatant lie. "Stop fussing. You just do what the physios say, all right? I know Emili's taking good care of you." 

That was one mystery solved: if he was talking about physios, it was probably Andres on the phone. David really wished he hadn't gotten himself injured and had to stay home for the Confederations Cup. Aside from the fact that they could have used him on the pitch, he had a weird gift for being so nice to people that they felt too guilty to be assholes around him, and it wasn't like anything else was having an effect on whatever the hell Xavi's problem was. None of them really wanted to be there, but he didn't have to be such a dick about it. You'd think after winning the Champions League he'd be in a better mood. It wasn't like _he_ was the one who was trying to figure out if he was moving to Madrid while he was in another country. 

"Okay. Okay. I know. No, you--what are you even doing up, then? Go back to bed. You can call again tonight, okay? Okay. I love you too. Okay, sleep well." Xavi snapped his phone shut and wandered off in the direction of the dining room, apparently without ever noticing that David had been standing behind him. David didn't try to call after him. _I love you?_ To _Andres?_

"If you say _one word_ , Villa," someone said into his ear, so close that David could feel his breath on his neck. He jumped and nearly tripped over one of the ugly, uncomfortable chairs that were presumably meant to keep people from lingering in the lobby. 

"Son of a _bitch_ , Iker," he yelped. "Warn a person before you start breathing in their ear!" 

"I mean it," Iker continued, ignoring his reaction. His eyes were shining crazily, and David tried to edge away a little. Goalies were always strange, and they could crack at any time. "One _fucking_ word about Xavi, and I'll--"

"Jesus Christ," David said, disgusted. "I'm not going to--he's my friend too." 

"Yeah?" Iker peered at him suspiciously for a long moment. David stared back, irritation overcoming his surprise. He wasn't some fucking bigot, whatever Iker apparently thought, and he didn't give a shit what Xavi did in bed or who he did it with. If anything, it was a relief to know there was an actual reason for the way he'd been going around snapping people's heads off all tournament. David would get pissy being away from Patricia and the girls this long, too. "Well--good. I'm glad we had this talk." 

David watched him stalk off, not even in the same direction Xavi had gone. Goalkeepers. They were all _fucking insane_.

**Author's Note:**

> set during the 2009 Confederations Cup. for the sake of reference, Andres was injured that summer and had to miss out on the tournament. Spain lost to the US in the semifinals and I've seen some journos and bloggers blame that loss on the fact that Xavi+Iniesta weren't doing their usual midfield psychic twins act. also, David Villa was in the middle of a will-he-won't-he move from Valencia to Real Madrid that was apparently such a sucky experience that he insisted on having his transfer to Barcelona the following year wrapped up _well_ before the World Cup.


End file.
